Un poco de todo
by Fernandha's
Summary: 4 escritos pequeños en base a retos. Amor-Recuerdos-Risas-Temor. Hasta lo más sobrenatural necesita un poco de todo, ¿no lo crees?
1. Chapter 1

Son cuatro escritos, cortos. Una serie pequeña de retos que se me impusieron allá en FFL. A las fans del libro, espero les guste~

* * *

**Reto 1:**

Deberán escribir un escrito basado en la palabra 'Atún'. NO puede ser un UA, y pueden usar a cualquiera de los personajes... ¡Excepto a Bella!

* * *

**Sobrevivencia**

Arrugó la nariz incontables veces. ¿Estaría echado a perder?, ¿o era él el que tenía ése apestoso hedor por no tomar una buena ducha desde hace una semana? Bien, lo descubriría luego; por ahora lo único que importaba era ésa pequeña lata que se encontraba en sus manos.

Frunció el ceño mientras movía con rapidez las manos buscando todo ingrediente a su alcance; sonrió satisfecho cuando colocó la mayonesa por último y comenzó a batir.

¿Quién decía que Jacob Black no sabía sobrevivir? Bien, talvez sonaría ridículo y hasta estúpido, pero tenía un hambre de dioses y comida de pobres; lo único que había (o hubo hace unos minutos) en su despensa era una lata de verduras, mayonesa, pan ya un poco correoso y _atún_. Admiró todo el desastre que había dejado tras de sí, sumió los hombros un poco y sonrió burlonamente.

—Si mi viejo viene con Sue todo quedará cómo nuevo —y caminó hacia el sofá para acostarse y disfrutar de su "comida" viendo un buen partido en ésa vieja televisión suya.

Si a eso le llamaba sobrevivir, ¿qué sería de nuestro lobito ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto 2:**

Deberás realizar un escrito cómico..., ¡sobre un personaje que sea miembro de la guardia Volturi! ¿Te imaginas a Alec con los pantalones mojados? ¿O la cara de desconcierto de Aro si Jane le jugara alguna broma? ¡Haz que nosotros lo imaginemos!

* * *

**¿Qué es eso?, ¿se come?**

Se había pasado horas enteras haciendo sufrir a gran variedad de gente. ¡Pero nunca se había divertido tanto cómo hoy!, ¿pues que más le quedaba hacer? Estaba totalmente aburrida y no había nada interesante que hacer; sin embargo, sus risas eran audibles en gran parte de la residencia. ¿Y cómo no reírse si pensó que algo tan inútil, inservible y poco funcional había logrado su objetivo?

Los hermanos sonrieron con complicidad.

¿Quién decía que Jane no podía crear ilusiones tan tontas cómo para hacer que Marco sintiese punzadas al apoyar el pie derecho?, ¿y que Alec podía hacer lo mismo con su don para desorientar al pobre vampiro que ahora miraba a los hermanos con cierto desdén?

Y es que Marco se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde hasta que escuchó cómo el metal de una cubeta caía al suelo y admiraba sus ropas totalmente empapadas. Jane y Alec le habían dado su toque para hacer la broma con la cubeta llena de agua algo único. No tuvieron que esforzarse mucho más de lo que debían, sólo para tirar el agua sobre él y finalmente echarse a correr entre grandes sonrisas…

—¡Vamos hermano, sólo fue una broma de mocosos! —le dijo Aro cuando le contó lo sucedido, tomando la acción cómo una tontería sin importancia.

—¿Broma?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿se come? —burló él, irritado mientras subía a su recámara para cambiarse de túnica.

¿Quién dice que entre los Vulturi no puede existir eso que a lo que se le llama "inocente travesura"?


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto 3:**

¡Cambiándoles las historias! Deberás elegir a un personaje de la familia Cullen, y re-escribir su historia de vida antes de convertirse en vampiro. ¿Y si Alice en vez de estar encerrada en un manicomio, era vendedora de galletas en la plaza principal? ¿O si Rosalie era una feliz jardinera? ¡Todo es válido! Pero ojo, debes mantenerlos en el tiempo en el que estaban antes de renacer.

* * *

**Recuerdos humanos** Sonrió sólo cómo ella sabía hacerlo. Caminó, sincronizadamente con el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al caer, por toda la casa. Se sentía plena y a gusto en aquel lugar, admiró por la ventana a toda su familia que disfrutaba alegremente de las bromas pesadas de Emmet a Bella.

Y un recuerdo invadió su cabeza; era ella recostada en el césped junto a un osito de felpa, y una pequeña caja de madera que soltaba ciertas notas musicales estaba enferma y había escapado del hospital pues sabía que moriría ¿y por qué debería hacerlo en aquel lugar? Tenía sus días contados, pero estaba feliz. Le encantaba estar cerca de la naturaleza pero odiaba ver a parejas enamoradas, el amor le era inservible, superficial, una tontería que no debería tener importancia.

El pequeño recuerdo finalizó y comenzó a analizar su situación ahora.  
Soltó unas leves risillas y Carlisle volteó, indicándole que se reuniera con ellos. Ella asintió y saliendo por la puerta trasera se unió a su esposo.

—Esme…—susurró éste con una sonrisa mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.

¿Quién diría que sus recuerdos humanos eran los superficiales ante una situación cómo ésta? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto 4:**

¡Ponnos a temblar! Deberás realizar un escrito de terror sobre cualquiera de los personajes HUMANOS de la serie. ¿Qué pasaría si Jessica se encontrara frente a frente con los dientes de un vampiro?

* * *

**Silencio** Y la obscuridad ya era un hecho, el silencio lo asustaba, su única barrera de protección se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación —al menos eso creyó él—en un pequeño rincón.  
Ella lo miró mientras sus aterciopeladas pero heladas mano se dirigían hacía su persona; allá en lo más profundo del bosque un lobo aullaba, iba en dirección a la cabaña pero parecía no estar solo, dos personas venían con aquel licántropo. Dos personas que no eran cómo él ni cómo el animal: dos inhumanos...

La mujer gruñó mostrando sus colmillos y se abalanzó hacia el muchacho que cayó desmayado de la presión que había en el ambiente. La vampira antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y con un gruñido más, desapareció del lugar.

El licántropo llegó y observó la situación.

—¡Mike! —gritó Bella horrorizada.

Su amigo había descubierto la cabaña por error y lo peor de todo es que había una neónita suelta.

—Vamos a por ella —susurró Edward a Jacob saliendo de la cabaña mientras Bella a tientas curaba las heridas de su ex-amigo y pensaba en qué hacer para que pensara que todo fue un sueño.

El aullido de un lobo enojado fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo quedara en un completo silencio tenebroso. 


End file.
